Aquatic sports are among the most popular of athletic endeavors enjoyed by people around the world. Every year, particularly in the warmer months, the coast floods with surfers and general beachgoers who are interested in enjoying the ocean spray. Pools and lakes provide more enjoyable outlets for people who want to cool off from the summer heat. Towels, swimsuits, wetsuits, gloves, caps, and more equipment are critical items for water sports enthusiasts to ensure proper protection and recovery.
However, even after a long day in the water, the day is not always over for many social sports groups, who may decide to move from the beach or poolside to a new outdoor location to socialize. The day's accumulated wet gear is often flung across car hoods, side mirrors, truck beds, doors, roof racks, and more to allow for drying. This can cause damage to the vehicle, as the particulate-filled water can corrode or chip away at metals and paint. Such drying is also ineffective, as the wet or damp articles cannot spread out to allow for optimal water evacuation, and instead tend to retain water, resulting in the potential accumulation of mold and mildew. What is needed is a device that can attach to the outside of a vehicle to allow for optimal drying and holding of clothing, towels, or other wet items. Further, such a device that can also fold flat for convenient storage is also desirable.
The present invention addresses these issues. The present invention has a series of rungs that allow for items to dry separately and effectively, away from the vehicle to which the present invention is attached. The present invention can be mounted upon a side mirror of a vehicle for securely hanging lighter wet items, or can be mounted with straps to a vehicle door for heavier items. The present invention folds flat for convenient storage within a vehicle. A set of rubber stoppers positioned in strategic locations around the present invention protects the vehicle from receiving damage due to the weight or pressure resulting from the addition of heavy wetsuits, which can weigh upwards of 25 pounds each. The present invention can be mounted to cars, truck beds, RVs, roof racks, vehicle doors, and a variety of other locations on a variety of vehicles. In addition, a strap can be added to secure the present invention in a variety of ways to alternative support structures.